Lovely Cardcaptor Sakura
by L33t Horo
Summary: Sakura kinomoto thought her life was back to normal... but fate needed her help once more... but on the Naruto world


Lovely Card Captor Shinobi!

On the world Of Sakura Kinomoto… all the Clow cards have been captured and transformed into Sakura Cards… the world is safe from destruction… but now Sakura's love… Shyaoran Li… has gone

He had to go back home in order to take care of some loose ends

She was left with her best childhood friend Tomoyo Daidoji and his guardian beast the cute plushie cerberous… who in fact is (was) the guardian of the Clow book… but now Sakura is his mistress

Sakura finally can relax… no more living a double life… no more lies… just her and a normal middle school life… or so she thought

Sakura's school mate and friend Naoko Yanagisawa introduced Sakura to the world of Shounen manga… and gave Sakura the first instalment of the manga Naruto…

She decided to give it a try… since she has seen a few of her brother's manga's

She decided to read… the tale was as follows

"_In a far away land… deep inside the Fire Nation… in the village hidden in the leaves a powerful beast named the Kyubii attacked the village out of nowhere… the brave leader of the village… the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself in order to seal the beast… in the navel of a newborn child… it was his fondest wish that the child was to be the village's hero… sadly it was not so… the child grew ostricised and hated by the villagers…"_

Sakura shed a few tears… she fell bad for the poor kid… the story really moved her… "_And yet he never gives up… I would probably have given up by then…_" Sakura said wiping her tears…

Cerberus flew over to see why Sakura was teary.. "whats wrong sakura-chan?" asked the now stuffed toy looking beast

"Is just this manga I am reading… is so sad" Sakura said

Then… from the manga… a burst of light appeared… a voice boomed out "Child of Clow… Please help the one… the one who is chosen… the chosen one who will protect his world and yours… the one who needs saving from his man-made hell… save him with your kindness"

"Kero!! HELP!" Sakura yelled out of Cerberus

"SAKURA!!" He yelled

**Thumb Thumb thumb**

The door flung open…

Touya flung the door open and saw the sight of Sakura being sucked in by the book

"**Grab my hand!!**" He yelled

She stretched her arm out… but… it was too late… the book sucked her in…

Touya then grabbed Kero who was playing stuffed toy once more

"What happened to my sister?" He asked to stuffed toy

The said stuffed toy begun to sweat…worried for his dear life…

"I know you are not a stuffed toy… so spill already" Touya said

"You knew? How come you never said anything?" Kero asked

"cause I wanted my sister to tell me…" Touya answered

"Look… I am not sure what just happened… but I know she will be back… after all… she loves her big brother so much…" Kero said

"_Sakura… wherever you are… please… please be safe"_

Somehwere else…

"What the!?" a man said

"Look… someone is falling from the sky!!"

"Is a little girl…"

One of the man disappeared and re-appeared right under her on mid-air…

"poor little girl… she passed out" one of the men said

"she could be a spy!" one men said

Get got hit on the back of his head

"Idiot… the girl's to young… not to mention her muscle structure is not conditioned as a shinobi" said the one who saved her

"What a weird day it has been today" the man said

"Yeah… I mean we were chasing Naruto… who turned out to be protecting the scroll from Mizuki" said a third man

"I get the feeling this is only the tip of the iceberg of what is to come" said another man

-- --

**NEXT DAY**

"Unnnng…. Where am I?" Sakura asked… she opened her eyes… yet the only thing she could see was darkness… she blinked… one… twice… then she could see blurry… she blinked two more times as the light adjusted to her sight

"Are you allright little miss?" a female doctor asked her as she turned around to read her charts

"Yeah… but where am I now?" She asked

"You are in Konoha little lady" the doctor answered

". . . RHEEEEE?!" She yelled

"_Masaka (impossible)… no… wait... not impossible… improbable… I mean I use to capture cards that turned into magical beings… I guess I got used to all that crassyness over the years?_" She thought

"Well little lady… I will require for you to rest… but unfortunately the hokage has called for you… eh? By the looks of your face it seams you 

don't know who the hokage is… well… the hokage is basically our "king" of sorts… since you are an outsider he wishes to meet you and the… unusual arrival of yours… I mean... is not every day you see a girl fall from the sky" said the medic

Sakura dressed up and was scorted by a pair of ninja wearing white animal mask (ANBU) and followed into a tall building… she entered and got into the last floor… the place was beautiful… and on the desk… an old but gentle man sat with a pipe with tons of paperwork

"Greetings young lady, I am the third Hokage Sarutobi, so you must be the young girl my ninja rescued this morning… I wanted to meet you personally… since I wish to know why and more importantly how you got here" The old man said

Sakura (Kinomoto) then spun the tale on how she came to be unto this land

"I see… I am sorry to say… your story is so unbeliebable that somehow I am compelled to accept it" The Hokage said smiling

A (generic) ninja then voiced his complains to the Hokage's linency

"Think of this… if she were truly a spy would she not make a more believable story rather than having all of us doubt her" The Hokage said

"Please escort her to the apartment buildings that are readily available… " The hokage ordered

"UHmmm… sir… unfortunately there are none available at this moment…" The ninja said

"sight then put her in with young Naruto" Sarutobi said

"What!? With the demon!! Who know what he would do to…" The ninja said but was interrupted by a elbow blow to his stomach

"You shall refer to him as Naruto… or Uzumaki… never EVER use that word in my presence or I **will** send you to Hibiki… his hands are itching to use his practice once more" the Hokage said

The mere threat made the shinobi shiver

"Understood… if you will young lady…" he cradled carried the young girl out the window

"_Naruto… I hope this girl will help you"_ Sarutobi thought quietly

--Somewhere on a Run Down apartment building--

DING!

"RAMEN IS DONE-TEBAYO!!" a young blond kid

He voraciously ate his ramen (12th cup) and then burped in satisfaction

knock knock

"Who could it be at this time?" Naruto asked himself

The door opened… a ANBU operative with a young girl where outside

"UH? Hello ANBU-san… what can I help you with?" Naruto asked

"Listen brat… The Hokage has asked me to deliver this girl to you… she is to stay with you until further notice… that is all" with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

…….

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled

Sakura started to tear up..she was scared… and was going to cry

"hey… wait… what are you… oh no… please don't" Naruto was getting nervious since he knew what was going to happen next

"Whaaa!" Sakura begun to cry

Naruto was panicking… what should he do?

Naruto then patted the girl… "is okay… I am not angry… just surprised… I never had a roommate before…" Naruto said looking at the floor

"so please… don't cry… I really don't know how to deal with a girl who cries… he said wiping the tears from Sakura

"O-Okay… thank you Naruto-kun" Sakura said

"Look… here… take the bed… I'll sleep on the couch… tomorrow we will discuss the arrangements" Naruto said

Naruto then walked over to the couch and lay there

"Ano… Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Yeah?" Naruto answered back

"You can sleep with me if you want" Sakura said

Naruto blushed at the bit

"Come on… I am serious… you will catch a cold" Sakura said

Naruto gave up… he then lay down next to Sakura

He did not sleep well that night

Sakura kept latching on Naruto due to her being cold and he being warm

--The next day--

Chirch chirp Chirp

sweep sweep sweep sweep

rustle rustle rustle

"Uh? Naruto woke up to the sounds… a ray of light hit him on the face… and he woke up

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" he asked groggily

"I just wanted to clean up your apartment… **it was** really dirty" Sakura said smiling as she sweep the floor

Naruto felt a bit ashamed and decided to help out… no way he was going to abuse that girls help

After cleaning the apartment up they left to eat some food (Ramen did not agree too much with Sakura on the morning)

They went to a restaurant to eat… but the owner threw Naruto like a stray dog Sakura was outraged

"Hey you can't throw him out like that" Sakura yelled to the restaurant owner

"So you protect that demon brat? I want none of your business nor that devil spawn in here" the owner said

"How rude" Sakura said

Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself

"Eh… I am used to it" Naruto said

Naruto walked down the road with Sakura close by

She felt the air go cold… she looked around…the villagers where glaring at Naruto... their stares where cold… They wished to kill the boy… but could not…

They got to the Hokage's building and decided to talk to Sarutobi

"I see… since you Naruto will be going on missions this might complicate things but I will talk to Kakashi to let her tag along… she might learn a thing or two" The Hokage said

Naruto was taken back by the news… that meant the girl would accompany him now on missions…

--End chapter Jutsu--


End file.
